


The Way Things Look

by DaisyChainz



Series: Good Omens Ficlets [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Aziraphale has a chance to ruminate on the Arrangement, and how what is going on between Angel and Demon is So Much More.





	The Way Things Look

"Is that man your boyfriend?"

Aziraphale was still standing where Crowley had left him, still watching the now-empty shop doorway. He turned to the young woman squinting at him from one of the display tables. It was difficult for him to gauge sometimes, but she seemed very young. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's just, the way you talked to him. Like there was no one else in the room." She blushed and looked away. "It seemed like you like him an awful lot."

Aziraphale smiled. "I do. He's a very good friend."

The girl looked back, squinting again like she could see through him. "But he didn't talk to you the same."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I couldn't see anything, I was around there." She pointed to a tall bookshelf. "But he sounded like he wasn't really listening to you. He was kind of dismissive." She looked away again. "I wasn't listening in. I could just hear his tone of voice." She finally seemed uncomfortable with having brought it up.

Aziraphale thought back on their conversation. Crowley was his usual nonchalant self, swaggering through the door all hips and elbows. Aziraphale thought he had been quite charming but he could see how it could be misinterpreted. "I suppose he is a bit of bluster, but there's definitely more than meets the eye." Really, if only she knew.

The girl shrugged. "Sorry, it's none of my business. It's just my sister had a boyfriend that acted like that. He made her miserable."

Aziraphale thought about the first time he had met Crowley. He had been Crawly then, and his reputation (demon) had proceeded him. But face to face Aziraphale had been surprised by his candidness. There had been an openness about him and his questioning nature. It had been hard to imagine how such earnestness had gotten him in trouble. Other than the fact that questioning the Almighty was severely frowned upon. 

Of course, as they learned more, saw more, Crawly (then Crowley) kept most of his observations to himself. But he always spoke with Aziraphale when they met. Even if it was mostly trying to lead him into temptation, the eventual Arrangement, he seemed to enjoy their time together. Even if it was just business. 

Crowley had no obligation to Aziraphale, and yet he had willingly helped him keep his head at the Bastille. 

Then there was the time Crowley had risked discorporation by entering the church to save Aziraphale from the Nazis. That had been a huge step in their relationship--if you could call it that. But what else would it be? They were far beyond just the Arrangement. Surely Crowley hadn't risked his earthly body just for the convenience of having an Angel to give him a hand every hundred years or so. 

So Aziraphale looked more closely: thought smaller. Smaller actions, looks, smiles. It had not gone unnoticed that Crowley seemed to take as much pleasure from watching Aziraphale eat as Aziraphale drew from the actual enjoyment of his food. And when Aziraphale had proclaimed that Heaven would win the final battle, the look on Crowley's face said, "oh, isn't that just adorable", surely that was fondness?

It had also occurred to Aziraphale, about the time he had relinquished the holy water to Crowley: they had trust. 

Neither of them would ever admit it out loud of course. But it was there. 

There had to be trust in order for the Arrangement to work. Aziraphale had to trust that the errands he performed for Crowley weren't truly evil. Crowley had to trust that Aziraphale wouldn't spill the entire Arrangement to his superiors in a fit of guilt. 

Aziraphale was the only living thing, human or otherwise, Crowley showed his eyes to. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath and smiled. "I realize it may seem like that from the outside. But I can assure you, my friend is not at all as he seems."

The girl nodded. "Ok, I really hope so."

Aziraphale pretended to look over her shoulder. "Oh dear, look at the time! I'm afraid it's closing time, everyone!"

Someone grumbled "didn't you just open?"

Aziraphale started shepherding everyone towards the door. "It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" He smiled at his young friend.


End file.
